1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a standing apparatus, and more particularly, to a standing apparatus in which a link is fixed while the standing apparatus is folded, and the fixed link is reliably supported against external impact or repeated use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a standing apparatus includes a base seated on a predetermined horizontal plane, a display main machine for displaying an image, and a link part for connecting the base with the display main machine. Here, the lower end of the link part is rotatably supported by a pair of fixing brackets coupled to the base. The upper end of the link part is connected to the display main machine to allow the display main machine to be tilted.
Recently, an auxiliary link is installed on the lateral side of the link part to prevent rotation of the link part. Generally, the auxiliary link includes two parallel links.
A spring is installed between the two links. The spring provides elastic force to a main link to assist the link part standing up when the link part is released from its folded state.
The standing apparatus includes a fixing device for fixing a folded state of the main link when the main link is folded. The fixing device is installed on one side of the base closely located to a display hinge part of the link part when the link part of the standing apparatus is folded. When the standing apparatus is folded, the fixing device couples to a coupling part formed on the display hinge part of the link part, thereby fixing movement of the link part. To release the fixing device, a user should release the fixing device coupled to the coupling part of the link part by pulling a release lever located at the lower portion of the standing apparatus.
However, a related art fixing device is formed at the base of the standing apparatus separately, which increases the thickness of the base and complicates the structure of the base.
Also, since the related art fixing device is formed on a position of the base that is opposite to a base hinge part of the main link, the shape of the base is limited when the fixing device is installed on the position.
Also, a user should raise the standing apparatus and manipulate a release device lever located on the backside of the standing apparatus in order to release a folded state of the standing apparatus, which causes inconvenience to a user.